A collaborative linkage study of melanoma families that are not linked to known melanoma loci was inititated in the last fiscal year. Power studies have been performed to pick the most informative families for the search for an additional melanoma locus and genotyping for a genome wide scan has recently been completed on these samples. Analyses of the genome scan have been performed and results will be presented at the upcoming meeting of the Melanoma Consortium. Additonal families are being sought to increase power and additional markers are being genotyped in regions showing suggestive evidence of linkage in the genome scan.